Plenty of Time
by musicloverx3
Summary: Sonny realizes maybe Chad is a good person. But she's with Nico....but she really thinks Chad is a good person. ONE SHOT! good, review please!


**A/N: hey everyone. So I know I received a lot of reviews for my other story, That Summer, and I am writing a long chapter for that story right now. But to get me out of my writers block, I wrote this one shot about a week or so ago. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks everyone! :D  
**

**REVIEW! And I can make this a chapter story if you wish me to. Thanks everyone!**

"Jerk," Sonny snapped, heading towards the door.

"Whore," Chad smirked, keeping his place on the couch in Sonny's dressing room. Sonny whipped her head around.

"What did you just say?" she asked slowly.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter," Chad said, calmly.

"You really are a jerk!" Sonny exclaimed, more to herself than Chad. She knew he was rude, arrogent, and extremely selfish, but a part of her always wished she was wrong, and that somewhere, deep inside he was really a good guy. All of that just flew out with window.

"It's not like I'm lying. First you agree to go out with James, then you use me to get back at him. Then when he asked you out again, you said no in front of Tawni, but as soon as she left, you said yes. Then you broke up with him and now your with Nico? I mean, what is up with that?" Chad asked, looking up at her for the first time since he called her a whore.

"I don't see why any of that is your business," Sonny shrugged.

"Well, I never said it was," Chad defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Sonny questioned, sitting down at her mirror, and swiveling the chair so she could see him.

When Chad looked down and didn't respond, Sonny grew anxious. After about three minutes of dead silence, except the occasional rumble from Zora crawling in the air vents, Sonny decided to try again.

"Chad," she called softly. He looked up and she smiled slightly, the excitement of just looking into her eyes, made her forget what she was saying.

"Um…why'd you bring it up then?" she asked again.

This time, instead of putting his head down, he stood up and walked over to her.

"Maybe because I know someone that's a little jealous," Chad whispered, placing his hands on the padded arm rests of the chair and leaning towards her. Sonny's breath caught in her throat and she stuttered to answer.

"R-r-really?" she breathed, "Why would they be jealous?"

"They are jealous because they want to be the one who holds you when your upset, or when your sad. They want to be the one who causes your face to light up when they come visit you on set. They want to be the one to kiss you just because they can. They want to be the one you can call late at night because you can't fall asleep, or had a bad dream. And lastly, I want to be the one that's always on your mind, because God knows your always on mine," Chad whispered hoarsely. He hesitated, looking into her eyes, because winking and walking out the room.

Sonny, however, was frozen in place with a huge goofy grin on her face. Because, once again, she proved herself wrong. Chad was a low, self-absorbed jerk, but he was also a sweet and caring person. She knew there was good somewhere inside everyone, and she knew what she wanted now. However, there was that one thing standing in her way…

"Hey babe!" Nico greeted, waltzing into the room.

"Hey," she replied, knowing what's about to happen. Nico is going to kiss her cheek, and start cracking jokes, which she'll pretend to laugh at. She'll look out the window and see Chad boss someone around, and all hope, all faith that she ever had in him will be gone. Because what she knows now is,

"In order to find the truth about something, you have to be willing to take the time to search for it," she whispered to herself, glancing up at Nico, who was laughing at himself; then glancing out the window at Chad, who was sitting outside, staring back.

"I have plenty of time."

_A/N: blah. Not the best. But yeah. Please review if you took the time to read it. It means a lot. And review my other story That Summer if you want me to continue it. Thanks guys! You're the best! --Julia_


End file.
